


In Which Darcy Does Not Talk About Her Father

by MissCora



Series: The Adventures of Darcy Lewis (Stark) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCora/pseuds/MissCora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a lot of reasons for not telling people who her father is. The fact that he's a disaster is just one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Darcy Does Not Talk About Her Father

It’s not that Tony Stark is a terrible father. That is, Tony Stark is _absolutely_ a terrible father, but it’s not _just_ that he’s a terrible father. He’s just shy of an alcoholic manwhore on his good days and he missed more birthdays than not, which turned out to be a good thing in retrospect because he ruined easily half of the ones he showed up for. Trying to get laid at your kid’s sixth birthday was only moderately less bad, it turned out, than succeeding at her eleventh.

Still, it’s not just latent daddy-issues behind the fact that she doesn’t tell anybody he’s her dad.

Mostly, Darcy just really enjoys the completely freaked out face that people get when they find out, like that can’t process anything as surreal as Tony having kids. Or her having parents, maybe--a lot of her friends in high school had been equally weirded out by her mother. Apparently she just gave off that independent, ass-kicking vibe.

Darcy was totally ok with that; she had a taser and she wasn’t afraid to use it.

And it wasn’t like it had escaped her notice that she was working with Jane and Jane was working with the research arm of the Avengers Initiative and Tony and his stupid tin suit was working with the, you know, Avengers arm of the Avengers Initiative. She just . . . hadn’t found a good moment to slip it into casual conversation. “Hey, Jane, so, Tony Stark, kind of my dad. You know, just a thing. What do you think about Thai for lunch?” So not happening.

In retrospect, however, she possibly should have mentioned it before the big meet-and-greet in New York.

“Doctor Foster, yeah? Selvig’s told me good things, very impressed, wants more funding but who the fuck doesn’t, right? But, hey, you got the big guy back to Earth, so mad props there.”

It was like word vomit. Word vomit with _charm_ , and this was why she avoided Tony like the plague when he was doing the public schmooze thing.

“Mr. Stark,” Jane began, but Tony just ran right over her with, “Tony, please, god, just Tony. I can’t take people ‘Mr. Stark’ing me before noon if they don't work for me.”

“Tony, then,” and Jane was smiling, clearly amused, and this was Darcy’s fucking life. “It’s a real pleasure to meet you at last. Erik’s told me good things about working with you. Oh, and this is my assistant, Darcy Lewis,” and suddenly Darcy was being pulled away from the wall she’d been discretely holding up and Tony’s mouth was dropping open, which was at least almost worth it, but then he had to go and speak.

“Darcy? What the fuck are you doing here, kid?”

“Hey, Tony. Surprise.”

***

Jane, it turned out, was one of maybe eight people there who didn’t already know. Coulson knew, of course, because Coulson was, like, the God of Knowing All The Things while being supremely unruffled by any of it. It was like a super power. Or maybe an anti-super power. The power of being so fucking normal you dropped out the other end of the scale into pure awesome.

So Coulson knew because there was a File on Tony--and Darcy could totally hear the capital letter--and Natasha’d gotten it from the File as well, when she’d been running herd on Tony (and finding out three months after the fact that he’d been poisoning himself and hadn’t bothered to fucking tell her had lead to a screaming argument and her buying almost five thousand dollars in Apple products just to piss him off, so there was that).

Clint, apparently, had _also_ known from the File, way back in New Mexico, and Darcy was Not Happy about that one. Somebody was getting tased if they didn’t wipe that smug grin off their ridiculously handsome face.

Pepper knew, but Pepper had known for years and always got the best presents to forge Tony’s signature on, which left Captain America and Jane and Drs. Banner and Ross and the rest of the science arm looking on in bemusement while Thor just grinned as though it was the greatest joke he’d heard since coming to Earth.

“So you decided to take the summer off from your goddamn fake-science degree to go be an errand girl in New Mexico of all places where you meet a _God_ and fall in with S.H.I.E.L.D. and you didn’t think to _mention_ any of this?”

“Right, like you’ve got a leg to stand on when it comes to leaving somewhat pertinent information out of your Christmas letter.”

“That’s not even . . . Pep, do I send Christmas letters?” Tony asked, momentarily derailed.

“Yes, but not to . . .”

“I was being sarcastic!”

Tony just sighed. “God, I need a drink. And, as weird as this is to say, less of an audience,” he added, glancing around the room, and most of the science staff had the grace to at least pretend they hadn’t been staring. “Come on, kid. Let’s go find somewhere we can talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concept developed based on the fact that Robert Downey Jr. plays Kat Dennings' father in the movie Charlie Bartlett.


End file.
